This invention relates to an improvement of the short-circuit device used for telephone line arresters.
Heretofore, various short-circuit devices have been disclosed for said like arresters. However, those disclosed ones have frequently been of no use because of such reasons that some of those have too complex construction to make those at low cost and others have too simple construction to keep a stable contact between line leads and an earth lead at the thunderbolt falling time.